Anonymous and an Anomaly
by The Bone of the Pen
Summary: Sans was very much aware of timelines constantly changing and resetting. However, when he gets sucked inside a portal where which Frisk was supposed to be sucked, well, There goes our Badass Boss. Along with a hell of an spectator who acts like he's cracked up, what could possibly go wrong? "I don't like that tone of your voice Mr. Summary!" Well, that's how life is supposed to be.
1. The Cliche Summoning everyone heard of

**Yup. Fucking called it. I fucking knew it that this would eventually happen. So, thing is, while I was writing a Chapter for my other story, this Idea pops out of no where, and no matter how much I want to dismiss it, thinking it's completely "stupid", Let it be known again that Delrich (me) is an idiot (I mean observer of this Story. Hooray for 4th Person Mode!).**

 **Meh. Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale and FoZ Period. End of story. (Once again, if I did, changes would've been made to FoZ)**

 **Review. It helps me and fills me with Determination. (You want lov- er, More Chapters don't you?)**

* * *

Sans was just having a normal day in the Underground, nothing strange or exciting was happening. In fact, everything was just peaceful... Too peacefully. Bored. That's one way to describe the Face of Sans, or, whatever was left of his face. Sans was a skeleton. He wasn't the only oddball in the Underground. Actually, Underground is home to oddballs. When Sans is compared to some of the others, he would be a bit more mundane than some Monsters. Sans then stood up from the grass he was lying on.

"Right. Frisk planted these about a year ago" He muttered, inspecting the condition of the Grass. He was currently at the Ruins, at the "Cliff" as Frisk dubbed it. It was where the Humans fell and where the Monsters would be set free... Someday.

While the other monsters gave up on that thought, Sans couldn't. He believed that Frisk would somehow lead them out, and into the placed named "Earth".

Yes, he was aware that If Frisk really set them out, time would reset again.

Yes, he was aware that Frisk could become Chara, a bloodthirsty demon.

Yes, he is cursed with an Ability. The ability to remember Memories even when time itself reset.

But still... He believed in the child, believing that She could find a way to lead them out to the world, without time itself _resetting_ again. The word processed in his mind like venom. He would also find a way, but so far, his attempts are futile. What was there to discover when you only know the shadow of it?

A Void. That's what.

An empty void. That's what he literally saw in his Research, but how it resets the Timelines? He'll never know. Not on this timeline anyways.

A small beep from his Phone shook him out of his thoughts. He looked at the caller.

 _Frisk_

He answered almost immediately, being met with the voice of the child on the other end of the phone.

 _"Sans"_ Frisk's voice from the phone said, directly addressing the recipient.

"Yeah Kid? Anything ya need?" Sans said, thinking about all possibilities on why Frisk called him.

 _"Sans, You need to come here. Immediately. No time to explain, just come here"_ A frantic voice from the other end said. Toriel. He couldn't Warp his way to their house. It was rather strange. He lost his ability after the last reset, along with his Gaster Blaster ability. But the Bones were still faithful to him. All of Sans' master plans lost important pieces on them. Similar to a Chess match where you lose your Queen and Rooks. Sure, he had his Bishops, but those could only do much.

But, focusing at the task in hand, He immediately started to walk. His mind filled him with Knowledge on where he would go. Toriel's house it is then, then Sans ran at full speed, To anyone, all they could see is a Blue blur. He then jumped and set a Giant Bone at his feet. He landed on it and used it as a Hoverboard.

 _"Sans?"_ The voice from the Phone indicated he forgot to hang up. _"Sans? Where are y-"_ The voice was cut off, from Sans arriving at Toriel's house. A quick look around his surrounding tolds him that whatever this was, it was very urgent. Everyone, including the some of the Boss Monsters were present.

He heard a click afterwards from his Phone, indicating that Toriel hanged up.

"Erm, Um... What's happening right now?" Sans asked. He was actually lost in this. He didn't know what he was supposed to do, but he did know that someone would inform him of the situation. Frisk most likely.

"Sans" He felt a tug at his Hoodie. He saw Frisk tugging. "Portal"

"Hm? A portal you say? No wonder you called for Sans. He knows the most about Portals" Asgore said.

"B-But I a-also know m-much about those t-things..." Sans heard Alphys' silent muttering somewhere in the room. Indeed she may have, if he didn't have the curse of remembering timelines. He just thought of Studying timelines to understand it more, and he happened to stumble to Portals over the course of research.

"Sans" He felt tugging again. "You know much. Right?"

"I don't know kid," Sans said. "But I'm going to give it my best at researching about this Portal"

"Now that's the Spirit!" Undyne said as she pounded her Fist into her other palm. The motion created a sharp clap sound that occured in the living room. Possibly throughout the whole house itself.

"-s? -an y- he-r u- S-ns?" The ringing was still present at his ears, covering most of what they said. Still, he understood what they said. They are asking if he could hear them. He nods. He wasn't sure about them, but he knew he was affected most.

"Sans?" Frisk said once again, tugging his Hoodie to get his attention. "There's a portal in the Door"

Sans looked at the Door, and sure enough, there was a Portal there. It was green in color and oval in shape. This one looks basic compared to the Portals he's seen before, but it was still a Portal nonetheless.

"Okay then, don't approach it, and don't go anywhere near it" Sans said as he raised a small door of Bones to block them from the Portal. Sans then whipped out his research camera and recorded it. There was a small hole to allow him to record it. The camera's quality was very high. It ensured that nothing would be lost in the recording and everything within the camera's field of vision would be sharply detailed. Even at the Edge of the screen to either left or right.

The Portal shortly disappeared afterwards, making Sans pause the recording. He wouldn't stop it just yet, incase that it would return and he would unpause it again, for more evidence.

Ten Seconds passed.

Twenty passed.

Thirty.

Yet, no sign of the Portal. Sans sighed and finally stopped the recording.

"I suppose that the recording would be all you need?" Asgore asked.

"Yes. It should be better than Memory alone, as our Minds tend to remember the minor details, but not the important ones" Sans replied. "I'll also be going home now, as I have to research about this" Sans opened the door to the basement and felt the temperature drop considerably.

* * *

As Sans descended the stairs, he heard steps, abeit slow behind him. He sees a fellow scientist.

"I-I'm going w-with you" Alphys said. She probably want to help him, afterall, Two heads were better than one.

"Yeah. Okay then." Sans said. The Royal Scientist following him closely. The pair have arrived at the Door. The Door that connected Sans and Toriel. It started with a promise that he made for her. Now was not the time for that. Shaking that thought off, Sans reached out to open the Door. When he opened it, a freezing gale hit him. Of course, Sans lived through winter all his life. Lives he might say, considering he lived through different timelines. Alphys however, accustomed to Beach-level heat, much to Sans' surprise hid, no. _Cuddled_ behind his back for protection against the unforgiving cold.

Sans felt heat rise up his cheeks. Then, almost at the same time, Alphys realized just what she did and immediately left Sans' back. He also saw a blush form at her cheeks too. While walking, neither did any of the two speak or look at each other in the entirety of the journey. Sans, however, finally cooled down and breaked the ice.

"Alphys?" Sans said to his companion, hoping to get a reply from her. What he got was worst than a reply.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes?" The way she stuttered was absolutely the worst Sans had heard. Sans' look on Alphys was a Simple one. A fellow Scientist and one of his best friends.

Saving the Underground from being doomed by Chara. Check.

Killed something that can erase the entire world and considered "Invincible". Check.

Ready for anything. Ch- Wait. Nope. He wasn't ready for anything romantical.

Let it be known, that the Judge who killed an "Undefeatable" monster countless of times, also, Let it be known, that the Hero of the Underground, be not ready for romance in his lif- _Lives._

Sans heard a faint ring and saw Alphys picking up his Phone. She answered the call and immediately, a voice yelled from it.

 _"Darling! I saw you and Sans out there. You two make a good couple!"_ Mettaton said from the phone. Sans facepalmed. This was _**not**_ a good time that Mettaton was checking on the Cameras.

"S-S-S-Stop-" Alphys faints from sheer Embarassment. Sans moved quickly in time just to catch her before she fell into the snowy ground.

Let it also be known, that the Judge's strength is almost next to nothing. I (as the observer) wonder how he became one anyways... But he does possess great Intellegence and a Reservoir of Mana so much it's not even funny. Provided with a Magic that allowed distortion of time, he can probably stop time for about 10-20 seconds before running out of mana. Sans made a cart out of bones and placed the fainted Alphys there. He then summoned another Bone Hoverboard, and set course to his and Papyrus' house.

* * *

"Sans? Is that you?" Papyrus asked. His voice coming from the Kitchen.

"Yes" Sans replied. "And I believe that we have a Guest today." Sans stated while carefully setting down Alphys on the sofa. He was actually adapting to this rather quickly, that boys in anime harems they don't want to be part of (the harem) would become jealous to. He was becoming more Oblivious. Personally, something I don't want to happen.

"Sans- Why is Alphys here?!" Papyrus asked. Well, more of yelled, but he still asked.

"She fainted while going here" Sans answered, not bothering to include the little scene.

"Well..." Papyrus examines Alphys. "She is used to hot weather, and surely exposing her to the cold would no doubt make her faint"

"Yes... Her temperature is hot... She'll have to rest today" Papyrus said as he takes his hand off her forehead.

Sans knew. Health is very important to one's self. She would have to help on the researching later, both when she recovers physically and emotionally.

Days passed, and Sans haven't slept for the sake of researching. Yes, sleeping wasn't a need, but Sans has a hunger for sleeping. It usually activated every night (The Night is at it's highest peak), but sometimes however, It also activates while he's doing his Sentry duty. Out of all the things that Timelines can let him keep. It had to be this Hunger.

Yes. Sans is a lax and a lazybone.

 _But, he can possess some twisted form of Determination._

Ignoring the "Hunger", Sans finally compiled the unfinished work unto his Desk, where Alphys would no doubt notice should she enter inside Sans' Laboratory. For now, he just really need the sleep.

M-nd get-i-g hea-y...

C-a- F-h- ag-i-st S-ep...

M-

And those where the final thoughts of Sans as his twisted Determination finally stopped fighting against the "Hunger".

* * *

 _Sans' dream was a wierd one. Sure, he had some "a god becomes a tentacle monster" dreams before, and while not really worth it, they tend to whack his head for a good reason, trying to decipher them in the morning. Currently, his dream was about Humans, but more specifically, just this one person. She had Strawberry-Blonde hair, which is a shade of pink, abeit bright. That wasn't the wierd thing. The wierd thing is that she summoned something. And, was it not similar to Sans? Yes, Sans might as well try and decipher this is the morning, along with my Mysterious voice as I (The observer) guided him through the dream._

* * *

Yes. Sans thought that everything would set to their aligned slots once he figured out what was happening. The dream, as Sans tried to analyze it, sent a crackle of magic at him. It wasn't much, but it was painful. Over the last month, he had managed to train his way, Increasing his HP and Def, even if that was only a small change, compared to the others, But a big change in his opinion.

Yes, It was enough to absorb a hit from Frisk with her Worn Knife.

Sans saw a small blur of orange around the Corner. He already knew who that was from the start.

"Alphys, I know you're there" Sans said, not bothering to look up at her.

"A-Ah Yes. S-so h-how was t-the research?" Alphys asked, her gaze not leaving the floor. A blush evident on her face, abeit faint.

"It's good" Sans replied. "I just found out where atleast the Portals come from. But not h-"

"I'msorryitwonthappenagainiswearpleaseforgiveme!" Alphys somehow managed to said without stuttering and rapid. Very rapid.

"Hmm... I understand," Sans began. "You did it out of reflexes, and since you're accustomed to hot places, you're instincts told you to grab something warm to protect yourself" Sans deduced calmly. A bit too calmly.

"S-Sans?" Alphys asked.

"Yes?"

"P-promise me something" Alphys said. Sans immediately wondered about what the heck happened to her.

However, before he could ask why, A portal appeared beside Sans, sucking his left arm.

"S-Sans!"

Sans tried everything he could to not get sucked by the portal. He tried pulling his arm free. He tried shooting Bones at the Portal, but to no avail, as the portal just distorts before sucking in the Bones as well. Alphys tried pulling him out (To her embarassment) but also failed. His Warp ability would be really useful now...

Yes, after struggling, The Portal finally sucked Sans in. Erasing his existence (but not the other's memories of him) from the World.

* * *

It's a beautiful day outside. That would probably be the first thing that Sans would no doubt notice, should no smoke obscure his vision. All he was seeing was smoke all around. Let it be known, the Sans had turned officially into a Human, which is a Nice touch for me when he is summoned to another world. After awhile, the smoke finally dispersed. Letting Sans scan his surroundings.

Humans. This was the most Humans Sans ever saw in his Life. Eight Souls were just a small fraction of the amount of people here.

However, there was a Girl, which appeared in his dreams a while ago. No doubt she caused the Portals. Sans scanned around again.

There was a Old man, carrying a staff. Why would people carry staves nowadays? Unless they were Mages. Sans heard of Human Mages before. Humans capable of Magic. Sure, their Magic system might be inferior to theirs, but with their Determination and Teamwork, they could essentially take down some Boss Monsters in the War.

"You!" The pinkette said, rather rudely. To add the rudeness factor, she also pointed at him. Sans frowned. Frisk was much, much more respecting than that. The pinkette, while older than Frisk, looks just a few years older than Frisk, yet, she was rude. Very Rude. She also gestured a "Come over here!" with her finger. Much more rude than all Monsters combined in the Underground.

"You should learn manners my _friend_ " Sans said, lacing the word 'friend' with venom. Said pinkette immediately flinched a bit, unexpecting the reaction from Sans.

"W-Why you...!" She growled. Hostility was very much present at the atmosphere. Anyone faint hearted would probably suffer a Heart attack right now.

"Yes, seems I've mistaken Humans all along as respectful beings. They act like Animals nowadays..." Sans said, uncaring of whatever the pinkette will say.

"That's Enough!" A strict voice said, coming from the Old man, teacher Sans deduced. "I will no longer tolerate any of hostility from you two! Just finish the Contract Miss Valliere"

"B-but sir-"

"No buts" At this time around, the Girl, now identified as Valliere, sighed and stomped over to Sans' position.

"Feel lucky for this Commoner. You'll only experience this for once in a lifetime" Before Sans could ask why, she grabbed his Woolen Jacket and kissed him. Not really a kiss, but just a brief touch of their lips.

Again, before Sans could ask why she just kissed him, His Right Hand hurted. At first, it was just a small prick. But, after a few moments, it felt like Lava was being poured on his hand. Before Sans could react, he fainted.

Wow. I think this world is both Cruel and Rude. Not even letting Sans speak out his mind.

However, there were now Strange Markings, Runes should I say, located on Sans' Right Hand. Yes... This is rather familiar... like I've seen it sometime ago, but I just can't place it... Whatever, thoughts should be later. Adventure should be now.

And thus, I see Sans being carried over inside the giant Castle-like building.

And thus, luckily, Sans isn't killed by the Pain. It just left him with 1 HP out of his 20 HP.

And thus, I end fhe Chapter for now.

* * *

 **Holy's Shizes. I just wrote that Longer-than-usual Chapter. It's about 2.8k words (Not including Author's Notes). Anyways, for those who Wants Sans' human appearance, just search in Google "undertale sans human". Meh, all of them almost hafe the same appearance. Give or take. I may or may not also suck at romance.**

 **Review. It fills me with Determination.**


	2. Researching a Tsundere and a Kuudere

**Sup Guys. Updated the Story Early. And wow. Just, wow. The Proportions are rather great. Yas, Yas! I see a Burning Light! I knew it this Idea wasn't bad. Anyways, as I said, the Proportions are great. I mean really... 450+ Views, give or take, and it already has 7 reviews, 23 follows and 22 favs... Tattered Papers has 2.6k Views, 8 reviews, 7 favs and 11 follows... And that's posted over a Month and this is just posted over a few days...**

 **Anyways, XxOmNiPoTent PriMorDial GodxX, thanks for Inspiring me and giving me Determination. (And gawd, why is your Pen Name so hsdr 2 splle?!)**

 **By the way Guys, I just found a beta... Myself... Yup. You heard me right. I beta my own stories (What a corrupted Ideal).**

 **Dizkleymer: I do not own Undertale and FoZ.**

* * *

Sans just woke up. For the first time in his life, he actually felt refreshed. He took a quick scan at his surroundings. Stone walls, Wooden Floors, Castle-like windows... He figured out that he was just summoned into the Medieval Ages, or a parallel universe. Yes, he done his research about Human History, and those weren't pretty. Most of the Books he read were filled with Wars and Chaos. Against theirselves.

"Name?" Sans turned to his left. There was a bluette. If he's correct, then he saw her earlier as one of the faces in the crowds. Thank Eidetic-when-it-came-to-trivial-memories for that.

"Who are you first?" Sans asked cautiously, noting any sudden movements. Ever since Sans arrived here, he's been cautious ever since. Not the same reaction to Frisk, mind you, but he still scans her every so often.

"You first" She replied. That was just the start of the debate, but somehow, Sans knew it would be best to give his own first.

"Sans" He replied before gesturing for her to do that same.

"Tabitha" Sans keeps noticing that she's been glancing at something. He traces where she looks and Sans found a book.

 _"Strange... For all I know, I never carried a book at all"_ Sans thought. He then shrugged it, blaming his memory for being fuzzy. You know, that book was actually something Sans carried earlier, just to entertain him while taking a break from researching. Seems he completely forgot all about it.

"Book" Tabitha gestures at the book in his pocket. She gestures something that requests him to let her borrow it. Sans nods and gives her the book.

"Numbers?" She asked a shortwhile after opening the book. She gives it to Sans and saw the problem. She flipped the page to his research sheet. Filled with calculations and numbers. He quickly takes it and places it at his pocket. Her eyebrow raises, but she asks no questions.

It has been silent afterwards.

Sans was not enjoying this. Silence usually meant either Peace, or Death, but the air was somewhat heavy, making it resemble to a bit of the Death-ish side.

"Um, so, where is... who is she again?" Sans tried to remember. He did. "Oh right! Where is Valliere now?" Sans asked. The bluette raised her eyebrow, but otherwise answers it.

"Her room" Was the short answer Tabitha gave him.

"Where's her room?" Sans asked.

"Exit, then right" Tabitha replied. The girl reminds him of himself so much. Silent and calculating (Sometimes, but he does spare puns every once in a while).

And it was silent again.

Sans tried to stand up, only to be pushed back down by the bluette.

"No"

"Why not? I'm getting bored here" Sans grumbled. And besides, he knows he's fully recovered. He even checked his own h-...

He had 100 HP... Sans nearly yelled for this fact. He just had 20 HP a while ago, then suddenly, it grows to 100! In the span of hours he presumed.

 _"Take that 'Weakest Monster'! You're now Outdated! ****"_ Sans thought and cursed in his mind. Many times, mind you, but it seems that he was rather getting excited. _Too_ excited... But who couldn't be? His HP just became 100. Well, he's gonna research it a bit later.

"What happened?" The bluette said beside Sans, shaking him out of his excitement. He decides not to tell her the truth. Like she'll understand anyways. She'll just think of him as Insane too if he does that.

"Nothing really" Sans just said. Again, she raises her eyebrows but doesn't ask about it.

Silence again. Sans finally had enough and made his mind enter into 'Blank State' mode. A mode which allows him to place himself into a somewhat statis-mode, making objects seem move faster around, due to slowing down the brain. One of the techniques he learned to pass the time in the Judgement hall, since sleeping was a big no-no.

Finally, the girl named Valliere entered the Infirmary. About time she visited our Badass Boss.

"Tabitha," She started. "Did he give you any trouble?" She asked. Her question was answered by the shaking of the bluette's head. She seems to be content on this and faces Sans.

"You seem to be a good boy now. Maybe the runes really do have effects..." She trails off before continuing. "Of course! If they work on dragons, then why won't they work on a lowly commoner?"

"I don't know. Why?" Sans asked sartistically.

However, Valliere seems to take it as an insult, and thus, decides to drag the Judge outside, into the grass, and into her room. Sans, scanned her, and saw a Status Effect.

 _Tsundere Power. Multiplies Strength Three-fold._

Sans can barely fight back even if she wasn't like that. How more if her strength is multiplied?... Which means no matter how much he tries to fight back, he just can't.

* * *

"Let's have a long talk, _friend"_ The pinkette said after arriving and while cracking a whip.

"Now, now, that's not a good way to settle this..." Sans sweatdropped. He does NOT have any strength to push her out of the way, as he will just likely get whipped. So, as she swung the whip down, he listened to his ingrained reflexes. The same reflexes which saved him countless of times from Frisk before.

 _Backstep._

Sans does and the Whip hits the ground just in front of him, creating a evident slash mark on the floor. Sans is not sure if he would survive a hit from tha-

 _Duck._

A whip just sailed harmlessly over his head. Okay Sans, less thoughts, more focus.

 _Sidestep to the Right._

A diagonal slash has just been performed, almost hitting Sans. By now, Valliere was starting to become exhausted, and her attacks starting to somewhat slowdown, allowing Sans to dodge them without his active reflexes helping him, But they were getting more violent. Sans deduced that a hit or two would be likely to kill him. His 1 Defense is still there, though, even with 100 HP.

Aside from active and passive dodging reflexes, Sans' eyes were also sharp, allowing him to see projectiles better than people. If people could not see projectiles, or they could see them, but it would be a blur, then Sans could actually see them, in a slowed perspective than others. Sans could properly think and just dodge the lashes with ease, with just his passive dodging. His active requires focus on the danger, unlike the other, which is welco-... He saw a glimmer near him.

 _Unable to Dodge! Scanning any openings... Catch the whip... NOW!_

Sans did as his reflexes told him, and he caught a whip alright. Looking to it's owner, Sans saw hell. In those very pink eyes, were promised hell. Sans never really knew why she was annoyed of him, but girls are girls. Unpredictable. Sans then saw a blur nearing to his face. It was a fist. There was also another blur just below him, which is a kick. He's trapped in a cage of a Kick and a Punch.

 _Unable to Dodge! Scanning any openings... None! Error! Forced Warp commencing!_

Wha-? Before Sans knew it, he was warped.

* * *

He was warped to a courtyard of sorts, with People over the distance enjoying the...

"Beautiful day outside..." Sans muttered.

He then wondered what was that about. His reflexes were more of a system than reflexes anymore actually. And he just managed to prove one point right. He could still Warp, but it would probably have to be 'reflex-triggered' to work. Darn! Too many questions and no answers what so ever! Calming down, Sans laid down on the grass, enjoying the warm sun. This reminded him of home actually. The grass Frisk planted...

Wait. Frisk!? How could he forget about them in just hours?! He'll have to find a way to get back! But where to start?... Too much questions and no answers! Whoever is the god of this place, he's got to be kidding him.

Sans pulled out his Phone from his pocket. He opened the Phone, tapping the Power button. When the screen opened, What he saw surprised him greatly.

 _ERROR_

Great. His only contact with his home, is basically useless. He can't even use it anymore. It was a slab of metal with a glowing blue screen with only 'Error' on it.

Whatever. Sans shrugs it off and gets up from the grass. He then felt a ping of a dé ja vù. He shrugs another thought off his mind. He'll just roam around this place to memorize it and not get lost around.

After a While of roaming around, It turned nighttime. But, as Sans was just going to retreat to sleep, He encountered two teenagers, as they were called. A blonde boy was flirting a brunette girl, who visibly blushes.

Nope! A big fat nope. He's not going to be involved in this whatsoever. NOPE! He turns around a quickly walks while being as silent as he can. Well, he almost got caught, but he manages to turn at the corner before they saw him.

Uh... I think that sucks, but conveniently, Valliere is just standing beside a door in the hallway. She stood guard over a door. While not noticing Sans, He felt like there is no other path but the other one. He sighs.

 _"I was never lucky to start out with"_ Sans thought as he figured out that Life was just messing with him. Sans jinxed it again. She spots him.

She starts to run after him, whip in hand and murderous glint in eyes.

Sans also starts to sprint. While almost three times weaker than her, Sans is nearly five times much faster than her. If that meant that Valliere can run at 10 kph (Tsundere Power boosting her Sans presumed)... Then he can run at 50. Which means he's just a blur to the people around him. Although, if she does catch him, which the chances are less than 1%, He'll be diced. He passed through the two lovers, not paying attention to their screams and yells.

An explosion just happened in front of him, almost making him stop. He was about to turn right when an explosion happened to the hallway to the right. Left is it then!

It wasn't long before he ran into a corner, when Valliere kept exploding places to manipulate him (Or she was just lucky) and delay him. Sans looks back, and sees Valliere closing in the distance. Let it be known, that Sans may have a slightly bad luck in general, but he does have a 'Deus Ex Machina' luck when the situation would get him killed, should Fate not intervene.

And thus, Valliere trips, letting Sans run the other direction. He wastes no time in doing so, and leaps above her. Stupid luck. His foot was gripped by Valliere, making him almost trip as well. He manages to shake the binding hand off, and runs away. What a crazy encounter.

* * *

Sans just roams around the Castle, trying to find a good place to sleep. Along the encounter though, he bumps into a maid, who carries a basket filled to the brim with clothing.

Sucks. I expected her to fall and Sans reaching out to catch her and the maid blushing.

What happened however was that Sans actually fell... And somewhat managed to stand up midway of falling. Yup. I think it sucks.

"Oh! I'm sorry! It won't happen again" the maid said after Sans miraculously managed to stand up.

Sans dusts his clothes. "It's okay" He replied. "Curse my next-to-nothing strength" He muttered to himself.

"What did you say?" The maid asked curiously.

Quickly thinking, Sans lied. "I said, what is your name miss?"

"It's Siesta. Siesta of Tarbes" Siesta answered with a small curtsy. "How about you?" She asked in return.

Before Sans could speak, I intervened... (A/N: Dude. Don't) Which was canceled by the author. Damn this 4th Wall breaking story!

"It's Sans," He began. "Only Sans. No fancy backtitles or where ever I came from" Sans continued.

"Oh. Ok!" Her personality became bubbly from then. "Nice meeting you Sans! I'm glad I met someone... Sans-ational today!" Siesta laughs then at her own pun. Sans winced. He gave up the comedian part of him a long time ago. So... This was what it felt like to be 'Pun-ed on' huh?

"Umm..." Sans trailed off, looking for an excuse to leave. "I think someone is waiting for me now. Gotta go" Sans said while bowing and leaving. He was not gonna stand there and take anymore puns. By her expression, it seemed that she won't stop making puns anytime soon.

He then finds a suitable place to sleep (Finally!), and the day ends for him.

* * *

When Sans woke up, he clearly knows that he wasn't supposed to stare into Pink eyes that promised hell. And instinct told him to Sprint at full speed, but that wasn't the case as she grabbed Sans' fur-laced Hood.

Yes... Sans was yelling and fighting back, while Valliere, was chaining Sans to a wall. In place of place of a whip, was a Cat-o'-Nine-Tails... A whip fashioned from 9 Ropes and each end held a small metal shard. This was not going to be pretty.

 _Slash!_

Sans fainted before she actually used the whip.

Once again, this is a ruthless and unforgiving world... But I think it is interesting...

I scanned for Sans, as what-the-f**k is the matter with him as he doesn't attack her. He's binded by the Runes.

Damn this world. Oh wait, I think I see Sans waking up.

"Urgh... What happened?" Sans said groggily, before his eyes was set on the Cruel Whip of Promised-Nine-fold the damage. He faints again

* * *

 **Meh. Pretty much an Average chapter. Meh. Anyways, I may or may not just have invented a new narrating style. 4th Person Mode. As you can also see above, it can practically break the 4th Wall. But I'm not just there for Display. So, I stop a 4th wall breaking thing from happening (Because Remnants of Aribeth just HAVE to tip the odds to Sans). Meh. Not much to say I guess. Anyways, Review reply time! (I will only cover on Questions)**

 **BiQly: Nope. You could see above how much Sans hates her. The feeling is mutual by the way.**

 **xXPri- I give up. Primordial God: Meh. Even if I already PMed you about it, I think you just have a spot in this. Your review is essentially a question.**

 **That's all. Anyways, Review. It fills me with Determination.**


	3. Guiche of the Bronze

**Meh. Early Updates FTW! Anyways, There's a review... And I'll give response to that early on.**

 **Guest: Did you actually read through everything? I'm pretty sure you just skimmed through, finding points of Interest/Dialogue. I'm very pretty much sure that I placed "Let it be known, Sans had officially turned into a human" right after he was summoned (AKA after he was sucked by the portal). Okay, I did say 4th Person Mode and I did say that "I'll be observing this story". So, Sans' and MY thoughts are different from each other. Okay, aside from that, You really need to read Everything, or you'll just end up not getting some of the cleverly placed hidden hints (To skimmers) everywhere. Keep your Eyes peeled next time. (You probably skimmed through this. Didn't you?) Have a nice day,** _ **skimmer.**_

 **Anyways, meh. Not much to say today, but rather 3 reviews in a day is impressive. Very impressive indeed. Anyways, we got a guest today.**

 **Aribeth: You'll have to thank me for beta-ing. You made me waste 30 minutes of my time which was supposed to be used into my project in college.**

 **Me: Ha! But I write better than you. Your stories feel rushed and hollow. Mine may be a bit rushed (For me atleast), but they are solid.**

 **Aribeth: Meh, you got a point there mate.**

 **Me: And besides, your Undertale crossover, was... Meh.**

 **Aribeth: Meh. Atleast, I don't make 4th Wall breaking stories.**

 **Me: Meh. You got a point too.**

 ***Insert dialogue filled with "Meh"s here***

 **Review. It fills me with Determination.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Undertale and FoZ (If you believed that, may God the almighty bless your soul)**

* * *

After Valliere was done with Sans, She left him alone. Let me tell you, Sans is not in a good shape anymore. But, If I told you the details, this would make it an M-rated story, wouldn't it?

Sans got a Chocolate Bar from somewhere in his Jacket and started to eat, savoring the chocolate-y taste and regenerative properties it was giving him. In the span of seconds, all his wounds faded, only leaving stains of blood signifying they were there before.

Now that Valliere wasn't here, Sans shot bones at the chain. For a few minutes, it ended like that until finally, the chains snapped into half, effectively letting go of Sans. Sans then got back up to his feet. Afterall, there was still a world to be explored, abeit a bit (Very) cruel.

He looked out the Window, and the first thing he saw was a Courtyard filled with a rainbow of heads. Not exactly a perfect, organized rainbow, but the point is, there are just tons of hair color. Over a lone table away from others, there was a pinkette. Sans immediately knew that was his "Master".

Not going to dare get close to her from possibly now on.

But whatever, He sees a bluette over the distance, with a red-head. She

still seems to be reading the book Sans lent her a day ago. If she really buries her nose into the book, then She surely must've finished that by now. Looks like Sans will have to play the Librarian and get that book again.

* * *

After Sans arrived at the Courtyard, He sees a big commotion happening, a slap sound, the blonde teenager Sans saw earlier with another blonde girl and the brunette. He had two slapmarks on the face, then the girls left. Within a second, Sans figured it all out.

He was flirting another girl when he already had someone else. But, why was Siesta involved in all of these? She was an extra piece in a 3-pieced jigsaw puzzle. She doesn't really fit in the situation quite right.

But he was still a good natured person to Heart, and approached them.

"What happened?" Sans asked Siesta, who was still crying.

"You see!" He points at Siesta. "That commoner girl broke the Hearts of two love-" Sans glared at him, making him stop in his speech. In addition, his left eye, which was blue earlier flashed into gold for a second.

"Tell me" Sans growled. "How does that work you two-timing idiot!?" Right now, Sans could hear some 'Get lost Guiche!' in the background but he didn't pay them any attention. So the fool's name was Guiche then.

Guiche smirked. "You have some nerves there"

"Atleast, I have nerves. You don't have balls to admit your mistake" Sans could hear cheering from the background, most of which pointed to Guiche, insulting him all the more. Each second, his cool demeanor starting to drop and be replaced with anger.

"Why don't we settle this with a Duel huh? You think you're tough huh? You're just the familiar of Louise the Zero. Meet me at the Fountain at Noon" He snapped.

After he said that, everyone froze.

"I'll meet you there" Sans then turned around, and saw Siesta with her eyes widened with shock. He also saw his Louise, her face clear with anger and annoyance.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Louise yelled. "You'll only get yourself Killed! Apo-"

Once again, Sans glared at her hard enough she locked up. His eyes were flashing gold every now and then, and in a moment, it flashed black.

"S-Sans" Siesta said. "I-I think i-it's wise to listen to her"

"I'm not going to get myself killed. You can count on that" With that, Sans left the courtyard. He knew where was the fountain, and he was going to win this.

When Louise finally recovered from her shock, Sans was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Before Sans stood his opponent. Crowds of spectators formed at the sides, being close enough to see the fight but far enough to not get hit in accident. Sans looked at Guiche.

"Do you have any last words you'd like to say?" Guiche asked while pointing his rose at Sans.

"I should be asking the same to you actually" Sans replied while getting something from his pocket. A ornately crafted stick. It was given to Sans a long time ago by Alphys, as she saw some magical Anime and decided to craft a wand. This should be enough to cover his magic for a while.

"Is that a knife? How couragous of you to try and kill me" Guiche said while preparing his Wand. "My name is Guiche Grammont the Bronze, and I shall be your opponent"

At that Moment, a leaf fell, and as it hit the ground, The two competitors started to cast magic.

At the same time, A bone flew and a Bronze Valkyrie sprung. The Valkyrie blocked the Bone, but it was dented slightly.

"You're a noble huh? But you won't stand against me, I am a triangle mage. A line mage like you won't stand a chance" Guiche said as he summoned more.

Five.

Ten.

Twenty.

Forty Valkyries sprung into life. After that feat, Sans looked at Guiche. He was bone tired from summoning that much.

Sans then wondered on what to do. He could pick the Valkyries with Bones and pelt them, but that would take too much time. But was there another option? Not really.

He took aim at a Valkyries, who was charging at him. Sans unleashed hell afterwards, denting it. A bone finally punched through the Head, to which it finally fell down the ground. This was indeed going to be a long day.

He then released streams within streams of Bones. His right eye became gold and his left became white. He started to feel his mana being drained, abeit not much. He just kept launching bones at his Opponents. The courtyard soon became a source of noise, the noise of metal getting hit by Bones.

The process was being reversed.

Thirty remained.

Twenty-five

Fifteen.

Five.

None remained. Sans then looked at Guiche. He was panting.

"Impressive" He said. "But can you defeat this?!" Sans felt the air becoming saturated with mana. The metallic remains of the Valkyries started to pull each other and fused. Soon afterwards, A gigantic valkyrie was created, using all the scraps of Bronze. It wielded a Sword. One giant sword.

"The Queen of Valkyries..." Someone said in awe from the spectators. "I thought those were just Legends"

Sans fired a Bone at it, but the Bone doesn't dent the Metal. And instead of a hollow sound when metal gets hit, It was a solid, deep sound, indicating it's not hollow. Looks like his Bones can't possibly kill this now. If only his Gaster Blasters were present, then the Fight would've been over before it even started.

But, It never hurts to try. Sans then tried to create a Gaster Blaster. He focused. The Giant closing unto him.

The Giant raised its sword and tried to cleave through Sans.

 _Snap_

Something inside Sans snapped, but he paid it no attention. Looking at the air, Sans managed to create a Gaster Blaster. After wards, Ten appeared.

Twenty Appeared.

A Hundred Appeared.

Sans knew he created too much, but it was good enough. One could never be careful anyways. Sans felt the Air being drained from Mana by his Blasters. They drained Mana from their Surroundings and converted it into a laser beam. Nothing could stand up against the beam.

Not even **her** necklace.

"Any last words before you get dunked on?" Sans said while panting.

"I believe that the victor is now named" Guiche offered a small apologetic smile to Sans.

Sans looks at the Giant. His Blasters then fired Beams, and Light was all Sans could see for minutes.

* * *

It's been minutes since Sans has been blinded from the Light of his Blasters, and he finally recovered back to see the aftermath. It wasn't very pretty though. On the Ground lies a large crater, scorching with some fires as if a Meteor just landed recently. Over the sides, he can see some fainted people and he can see some still-blinded people, trying to navigate. He looks at Guiche.

He was smoking and his clothes had holes and burns. Some of his skin was charred. But otherwise, the rising and falling of his chest indicated he was still alive.

The Victor of the Match has been decided. Over the distance he could see Louise with her eyes wide open. A wave of pain then set on Sans' mind. It soon became a Headache. The charred landscape could be the last thing Sans saw.

* * *

Sans then woke up. He looks around. His cold blue eyes set on the warm pink eyes of Louise.

"Tell me" Louise said. "Tell me. Why didn't you tell me about this?" Her eyes seemed to contain a look of betrayal.

"I would," Sans sighed. "But when you see me, you'll just whip me"

Louise pondered on this for a moment.

"Then why didn't you listen to me?" Louise asked.

Before Sans could reply, a certain red haired girl charged in the room and almost hugged Sans. Almost. Sans knew he would be crushed and suffocated by those assets she carried. When Sans dodged however, she hit her head on a wall.

"Why did you dodge my 'Hug of Passion'?" She fake cried while rubbing her head.

"Kirche! Get out of my room this Instant!" Louise demanded.

"Now now Louise. Don't be selfish and share Sans" Sans facepalmed at what she said. He was a living being for freaking sake. He was not an object for trading.

So, Sans did the most sensible thing. Picked her up and threw her outside the door. Because of a Status effect, his strength was multiplied by a thousand. Now that she's out o-

Someone knocked on the door. Sans peeked through the peek hole and saw Kirche. Sans immediately barricaded thw Door with a chair.

"Astalavista Baby!" Sans yelled as he jumped from the window and landed safely on the ground.

Afterall, Romance was the enemy as Sans believe. Also, impressively this is the first time Sans doesn't faint after a chapter. (But still did nonetheless)

* * *

 **Okay, so, Remember when I said that Aribeth creates better fight scenes that me? Well... Here's to me being officially a betr rayter dan him. Anyways, I can't seem to pump out chapters with more than 2k now. Meh.**

 **Anyways, Review. It fills me with Deter-**

 **-gent. JK XD.**

 **I meant Determination.**


	4. Land of the meh-sters

**Sup people of the Fanfiction world! The Bone of the Pen here and I just diddly darn create a long-ass chapter. Meh, Reviews Reply time (I guess I'm feeling high right now).**

 **Multipule-Characters1-Acct: What do you mean?**

 **Evinco: Hmm... I have limited puns, but luckily, Heroic Spirit GOOGLE is there to save me. Everyone should know him. Although, Sans would be more comical actions and less puns, so he would be more funny -and equally as annoying to other characters, like Louiza!- Meh, gonna have more puns.**

 **xXOmni- NOPE! Not gonna write your whole name XD: Those rhymes are beast man.**

 **Neema Amiry: ...Hmm... Do I know you? I think I remember you a looooonnnngggg time ago... -Not really- :derpface:**

 **Mehhh. That's all to it. Semi-Decent long chapter? Yas please! Anyways, no more Sadistical thoughts here. Just pure 3rd Person. (I doubt I'll observe this for a long time. Celebrate or somethin')**

 **Review. It gives me Determination and motivation to do shiz.**

 **Đíśćłáímêř (Because a celebration needs a fancy "disclaimer"): I do not own Undertale or FoZ. Period. The end.**

* * *

"Let me down" Sans said to the green intelligent eyes which matched his blue eyes.

"Kyuu!" The said owner of the eyes replied with a shake of the head. Sans couldn't believe this. He was being held by a blue dragon, 50 feet high up in the air. It all started when he approached the dragon, which he already regrets. Why? He was curious.

He calculated and predicted all things that could happen to him. Attacking it was a big no-no. The Dragon had more trump cards which could kill him than he had to kill it. Being eaten alive, roasted to death, dropped from that height... And yet, those methods only scratched the surface. It wasn't even deep yet.

However, since he looked at the facts overly, he failed to notice one thing. The Dragon didn't make any hostile moves.

Instead, it decided to bring him to the ground, open its mouth and pointed inside the said mouth, gesturing a 'feed me' expression. Great. It's just had been Five minutes since the last bad thing happened to him -He would gladly not talk about it, mind you-. Sans swore, his curse for remembering timelines has something to do with this.

He then finally decided to just give the Baked Potato he was carrying earlier. He was supposed to eat it, but seems he forgot all about it. Explains why there was heat in his Jacket's left pocket.

No sooner when Sans' hand shot up and threw the Foodstuff, it was devoured almost immediately.

"Kyuu?" The dragon asked, seemingly wanting more food. Predictable. It would be a miracle should a Dragon be content with one, average potato sized food.

"I don't have anymore food" Sans showed both his Jacket pockets and Sho- Pants pockets. Also, ever since he was summoned to this world, seems like his Shorts evolved into Pants. But that wasn't really worth researching about right now.

"Kyuu..." The dragon sighed and flew away, leaving Sans alone. Well, that's a breather, considering that he was lifted up 50, let me spell it out, F-i-f-t-y feet in the air, by a Dragon no less.

But then again, Frisk doesn't seem to take any fall damage, as evident as she just crouches and absorbs it so surely it must also work for him right? But, he's not just going to jump off a tower to know if that happens.

 _Crunch_

Sans turned around as he heard a twig being stepped on. He was greeted by the Red-head known as Kirche. He never really liked her, and her actions are disturbing, so he spent no time in sprinting as fast as he possibly could away from her.

 _"Remember Sans! Romance is the enemy!"_ Sans thought as he fled. Too many times in human history, Scientists from the world gave up the hunt for knowledge in order to settle down and live civilian lives. Shame. Some of those Scientists were so close to discovering secrets not meant to be discovered, only to be threathened by their partners to stop or they'll leave him/her. -of course, that's never written in them textbooks. You'll have to dig deep(er) on history-.

Sans shoved down the thoughts as he saw the red-head over the distance. She won't be able to follow him. Or maybe not. She used a spell to allow her to levitate and fly at fast rates.

Although, the speed is quite fast, it's still half as fast as Sans' running speed -without warping-. Although, with a running start and riding a Bone hoverboard, he could achieve a bit less than a mach in speed. For warping, take the speed of light, then multiply it to the power of 100. In other words, Instantenous.

Sadly, he couldn't warp conciously. The Gaster Blasters he summoned earlier came with a price. Relatively major Migraine and Nausea. Of course, luck was never really at his side for long.

When Sans saw her coming closer, he sticked to a wall, his back touching against it, then _kicked_ off the wall, allowing him to run at his maximum running speed without having a running start.

There wasn't much he could do to her however, so fleeing would just solve things for a bit. But with each time he flees, the next time seems to be harder than the last, and Sans realized that someday, he would get trapped. But, it's another bridge to burn when he gets to it.

Anyways, even if he managed to escape the lustful, possibly insane girl, another girl decides to take it's place. A certain pinkette.

"Oi! Sans!" He heard the pinkette call out from the stables while fleeing. He turned right for a moment to see what she had planned.

He saw a horse with a saddle, and Sans already knew that he would stay away from her. If it had to be a shopping trip... Well, let it be known that carrying a girl's bags while shopping is a fate much, **much,** worse than death. Well, not really that bad, but you know what Sans means.

So, Sans replied with the most sensible thing... "I don't want to go shopping!" Sans said while he was running. Sans already damned knew he was screwed since he saw her fuming, smoke coming out of her head and all, but then she looked at him with an innocent face.

"We're going to get you a weapon" She said.

Sans considered this. He was no warrior, hell, he never picked up a sword on the first place, but then again, having a sword would just make him look badass yes? And besides, something told him that a sword would also be useful. So he agreed. "Yeah sure. Why not?"

* * *

Well, that was so far the end of Sans' 'The Great Escape -from two insane girls-' as the twisted ending wasn't an insane one, nonetheless. As Sans actively scanned through the city they entered, he saw blue hair from somewhere in the crowd. The shade no doubt belngs to a certain bluette. Sans decided to simply shrug it off.

However, he did manage to set his eyes on a small shop in some dark corner of the town, as evident by the 'Sword and Shield' logo above the shop which is litterally a sword and shield with words over it. Although, it's quite a little shop -which is a shack- on the corner.

"Louise," Sans said.

"Yes? What is it?"

"I see a weapon shop over there" Sans pointed out at the shack. Louise nods.

"Seems you got a sharp eye" was all she said while they made their way to the shack.

The moment that Sans entered it, the air smelled... _Musty._ Sans couldn't accurately describe the smell, but that was the closest thing he could describe it to.

On the counter was... A sorry excuse for a shopkeeper. This man looked more like a rat than a human by his slouched posture, messy dark brown hair with streaks of grey, and two buckteeth which resembled a rat. All in all, looked more like a mutated -85% human side- rat than a shopkeeper.

"Welcome to 'Swords and Shields'," Shopkeeper said with a boring tone, not until his eyes set on the small badge which held Louise's cape. "N-Nobles!? A-ah, you see, I'm running an honest business here, nothing to be suspicious of" He said cautiously.

"I'm not here to inspect this place. I'm here to buy something" Louise said as she pointed at the displayed weapons to emphasize her point.

"Y-Yes madame, And what would you prefer madame?" He said while his eyes screamed of 'MONEY!'. Sans couldn't help but sigh as he noticed that.

"What would you recommend?" Louise said she pointed at him. He nodded and measured Sans' proportions to find the blade most suited to him.

"Ah Madame, what a shame," He said. "The Enchanted Sword was just sold a few minutes ago, but maybe another Longsword would do?"

"Hmm..."Sans thought if he should get a Longsword. But then, he felt something **clearly** violent over a corner of the shop. Frowning, Sans took a small peek at the source of the violence. He froze.

"What the hell is this knife doing here?!" Sans picked up the **Knife** and scanned it with thorough interest. The Blade's edge was so sharp, that it made diamond or obsidian scalpels look like sharpened flints compared to the blade he was holding right now. And it's durability exceeds Titanium!

"Oh that Knife. It scares away my customers, so I guess you can have it for free" Sans facepalmed. The -rat- shopkeeper never knew about the Quality -and a bit of bloodlust- of the **Knife!** It was the blade that ******** ***** used. Strange, he can't seem to remember him or her now. Anyways, how the blade ended up in Frisk's hands, then this world is a completely different story.

Sans tossed a small coin to the shopkeeper. "For not selling this to others" He said while he exited the store.

* * *

A billion thoughts was being processed in Sans' mind right now. First there was the lack of his other abilities, then this Knife, then that dragon, then "Argh!" Sans snapped. He sighed and calmed down and proceeded to look at things carefully, luckily, he was alone while Louise had to take the bathroom or something. Okay, get to thinking.

The lack of abilities was somewhat caused by Frisk resetting. Okay, that's answered, but why?

The **Knife?** Don't even bother asking. He had -100 Ideas about how it got here.

The diddly darn dragon? Well, he was summoned into a magical place... What's next? Unicorns?

Well, that was not really a billion thoughts, but still. Sans was trying -and failing- to analyze everything. Whatever, Research later, eat this -Very- delicious blueberry crepè first!

While Sans was eating a Blueberry crepè, Louise bought a -You guessed it-, a strawberry flavored one. Darn, if Guiche and his lover loved Butter flavored crepès, then he doesn't know what he'll do from there on.

Sans savoured each -delightful- delicious taste of the heavenly Food next to him. The Food is more important than 'heavenly' and the Food required no 'air quotes'. The Food was so legendary Sans could feel his eyesight swirl, and twist, and -OMG!? Is that a Cat pooping out Rainbow?!- he felt nauseous. Yeah, the Food is even better than drugs. Afterall, the one who made it was a Red-haired boy with Auburn eyes. He is so damned the Chef.

Meanwhile Sans is getting drunk, Louise just stared at him with a Deadpan expression. "I knew I shouldn't have bought him the food..." She sighed.

However, Sans noticed that she didn't capitalize the 'F' of the Food! "How dare you say it's just 'the food'?! It's the Food! Learn to speak *#* ××**# #*****" Sans cursed while indulged in his fantasy of his. Louise sighed again.

* * *

"Wow" Louise said. "You've been stuffing your face on 'The Food' as you said..." She trails off. "Can't you stop?"

"No!" Sans growled, becoming protective of The Food. "You're just *munch* jealous that you *munch* don't have *munch* The Food!" Louise was seriously regretting buying them crepès. Sans threathened her to buy more or else 'Boom goes your head'. Ironically, it applied to her wallet as... well... 'Boom goes your wallet'.

She was carrying 100 Coins. Each crepè costed about a coin. Guess what. Sans spent it all. Ah well, Louise has insurance every month anyways. She is sent 500 Coins every month, although, the last thing she wants the 'crepè-addict' is to learn she's got unlimited money.

When Sans finished, he said something that even Einstein will think it's smarter than his quotations. "What happened?"

"You stuffed yourself with the Food!" Louise said angrily. "And you blew a hole on my allowance!"

"Oh right... The Food..." For a moment, Sans looked guilty, before his eyes twinkled. "Can you buy me more?"

And thus, Louise finally snapped and OMG! Is that the Whip-of-Promised-...TWENTY-fold-the-damage?! Sans stared into eyes of promised hel- no. **Oblivion** itself, except he couldn't faint.

After Louise thinked Sans got enough, she let him off the hook. Five Lashes. And 1 HP remained.

 _"Back in the old days, huh?"_ Sans thought. Back then, healing items are just -waste of cash- worthless for him, but now, Sans could use them. Yay! Sans then shook himself out of his thoughts as he looked back at the city.

Before he even saw the Tristain's Coat of Arms, he saw a familiar blue thing over the distance, and that said blue thing flew into the sky. Sans already knew what it was. It was the dragon which -kidnapped him- made him feed it earlier. And it's rider, was Tabitha. Although, he saw red on the dragon. Once again, Sans sighs. The red-head just doesn't seem to give up. It reminds him of Frisk and her Determination. But this one's determination isn't much good.

So, Sans just simply ignored her. Asides from the **Knife** that Louise bought him, he also -while he was on a trance- mindlessly bought a dark blue trenchcoat, saying that 'He'll be badass' if he buys it. Sans then realizes how much in a trance he was on, and snaps out of it, only to return to the trance a bit later on, stuffing his face with The Food while they were returning. Geez, Sans shouldn't eat The Food anymore, next thing he sees is Asriel and his ULTRAGODOFHYPERDATH and shiz. Sans noticed that Asriel even _misspelt_ 'Hyperdeath', turning it into 'Hyperdath -Hyperdaft kid, just Hyperdaft-'

As they journeyed on, they could see the Castle walls over the distance, same with Sans seeing the stalkers at the skies.

Sans slept for a while, allowing his HP to regenerate.

* * *

 _Sidestep to the Left. Quick._

Sans did and he was glad he did. A moment ago, the grass was immaculate and fresh. Now, it had a trail of dug dirt, leading to a familiar dragon. A very friendly one -So friendly it tries to kill him-.

"Not you again" Sans sighed as he looked at the dragon.

"Kyuu!" It replied to Sans while trying to hug it, which he simply dodges. After a few minutes of trying to catch Sans, it gave up with a sigh and flew away, showing -Kirche and- Tabitha. Well, Sans would just pretend like the red-head never existed before.

"Kirche!" Louise yells as she noticed the red-head Sans was ignoring.

But, she wastes no time in trying to get near him. "Sans!" Kirche said as she jumped to him. Tried to, as she suffered the same fate as the dragon. But, instead of creating a trail in her wake, it just made her roll. Comically. She also somehow faints.

"Sylphid" Tabitha said while pointing at the trail of dug earth.

"The dragon?" Sans asked, which to she replied with a nod.

"Knife" She said while pointing at the blade Sans was carrying. "Demonstrate"

Sans sighed then unsheathed his sword, and created a Diagonal cut, which was executed finely. However, Sans still wondered. Since when did he used a knife in his life again?

 _He had been familiar with a knife his entire lives. Are you serious Sans? You spent your Life fighting against Frisk. How did you not pick up some knife techniques?_

His concience scolded him. Yeah. Sans'conscience thought that would make some sense, as it is partially true. Somewhat. He had been fighting Frisk so long that he picked up most attacks that she did. Let Sans tell you. Never ever face Genocidal Frisk. She can be worse than death itself.

 _Slash! Now!_

Sans looked at the source which triggered his reflexes, and it was Tabitha. She just casted an Ice Spike spell.

"Tabitha! Are you insane?! Why did you do that?!" Louise fumed as she gripped her wand.

"I'm gonna have to kill you Mr. Sans" Tabitha replied with a -very- sultry voice not clearly hers. She was clearly being mind controlled by someone, or something. Sans looked at her eyes. The eyes were orbs of void, not human anymore.

"You! Stop controlling her!" Sans said to the possessor and did the 'one-finger-salute'.

She chuckles at this and proceeds to Louise. She sent out a spell, to which Sans dodged.

 _Sidestep right!_

Sans did and soon after, he got a taste of how Frisk was faring with him. She was spamming Icicles all over!

"Tabith-" Louise was knocked out by -not- Tabitha with her staff.

Sans scanned her Level Of ViolencE which turned out to be high. Lv. 15 to be exact. Means that he would most likely win the fight. He felt sorry for the girl as he prepared the base of his magic.

 **"it's a beautiful day outside,"** Sans just started his chant. What happens is that it allows him to cast Magic successively, and with minimal costs.

"Yes, it really is. Now stop moving so I can hit you!" She casted a wall of ice spikes. All rushed to Sans, but as fast as they went sent, that's also how fast they were destroyed.

 **"birds are singing, flowers are blooming"** By hearing this, she thought he was just complimenting the place. She replied back.

"Oh yes it is. It's spring afterall"

 **"on days like these..."** Sans continued while dodging and shooting the ice projectiles. He weaved through the projectiles with ease, although he was hit once. It removed about 50 HP. She finally understood what Sans was going to do as she pumped out spells much faster than before.

 **"kids like you..."** Sans never faltered to the multiple small cuts he was gaining. Each of them took 1 HP. On their own, it might have not been deadly, but tens were starting to appear, he was losing blood slowly. His HP was 20/100

 **"Should be burning in Hell!"** Sans finished his chant. Tabitha braces herself from the possibly deadly spell that Sans released. Instead, Sans was just standing there. Like normal, unless you look at his eyes which... Looks like he will gurantee you a death, which is worse than death.

His HP was restored. His defense was raised by 10 and his attack was reduced to 1. But he did have Karmic Retribution, a special type of Poison which lethality scales up with LOVE. The Gaster Blaster beams are also laced with the poison.

Sans shot bones, one after the other. It was repelled by the Ice attacks. He would have to force himself to use his Blasters.

 _Snap!_

A Gaster Blaster appeared, and Sans felt a small wave of pain course through his head. It fired. Tabitha was hit. It's not enough although. For the first time, her Health appeared. 220/250

 _Snap! Snap! Snap! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!_ _ **Snap! Snap! SNAP!**_ _ **SNAP!**_

Sans just summoned Gaster Blasters, one after the other. His opponent tried to create a wall of Ice to absorb the blast, but it just passed through. Heck, it even magnified, and so, most of them managed to hit Sans' opponent. Although, right now, Sans only saw the world monochromic, as a result of the massive migraine.

Sans forced himself to look at his surroundings. He saw the bluette faint. The grass were riddled with holes and puddles of melted ice. There were fragments of bones and scorched earth from the dodged lasers. He focused on her HP, it was 1/250, miraculously not killing her.

 _Snap._

Sans summoned one last Gaster Blaster as he shot it in the sky, acting as a beacon. He fainted shortly after.

This was going to be a headache to deal with later. Both physically and mentally. They would no doubt ask him questions later on

* * *

 _"-ke up" Sans pried his eyes open for a bit, looking at the source of the voice. It was blurry, but he could see a girl shaking him._

 _"-ake up" She kept shaking Sans and his eyes were slowly opening._

 _"Wake up" At last, Sans completely woke up. He saw her with faded colors, although he could remember her, but at the same time, he couldn't._

 _"Sans" She began as she carressed Sans' cheek. "Wake up. This world is just an Illusion"_

 _Sans desperately tries to remember her, but he doesn't. "Who are you?" Sans asked._

 _"Remember me and him when we were younger?" She asked, making Sans more confused. "Ah, Nevermind. You'll wake up soon anyways"_

 _He sighed. "I honestly don't know. Mind saying to help me remember?"_

 _"I am-" She never got to finish as the Illusion faded. Leaving Sans with another freaking thing he'll analyze._

* * *

"-and thus she would be expelled" Sans looked at his surroundings. He was in the same infirmary he woke up on before. There was a teacher-mage and someone who's just plain old.

"Are you sure Headmaster? She's a prodigy in magic" The teacher said to the 'Headmaster'.

"The fact that she tried to harm Valliere. It seems the boy named Sans managed to defend Valliere" Both of them looked at Sans. "It also seems he's awake now. And besides, Duchess Karin might just rip this place apart if she was killed" The Headmaster pointed out.

"She's mind-controlled..." Sans said, which made the Headmaster raise his eyebrow.

"And how did you know exactly?" He asked.

"She says things in one or two word phrases right?" Sans asked, to which they nod. "Right after she attacked me, she said a full sentence" They whispered something that Sans didn't hear.

"And what happened to Miss Zerbst?"

"You mean Kirche?" Sans asked and they nod. "She knocked herself cold after I dodged her 'hug'."

The Headmaster sighed. "Of course she had to do that." He sighed again "She would not give up in trying to persue someone she sets her eyes on." He added.

"Ahem" The teacher called out the attention of the headmaster. "I believe we're straying out of the topic" He looked at Sans. "Oh, you're also quite free to go"

Sans stood up from the bed. His steps were shaky when he stepped the ground, but it stabilized after a few more steps.

Before Sans closed the door, the headmaster called him. "This sword belongs to you, right?"

"Yes" Sans replied as he claimed his Rapier. There was the relaxing feeling again, although it wasn't hypnotizing.

As Sans closed the door, he heard something. "He really is an odd fellow, isn't he?" Sans shrugged it off. He was odd, even he himself considered it.

* * *

"Hey" Sans turned around and saw him face to face with a certain blonde named Guiche.

"What do you want?" Sans asked passively, as if he doesn't bar anything towards him.

"Not much. Although, is it true that you beat Tabitha?" He asked, curiosity stated like a beacon in his eyes.

"Yes," Sans replied. "But why did you ask?"

"I hope you do realize that she's a much, much more powerful mage than me" He stated with an 'Do-know-the-fact' expression.

Sans nodded. "She hit me 2 times. Which should be nearly impossible..." Sans trailed off as he remembered Frisk and how she almost killed him. If he had not shot that bone out of reflex when she pressed 'Attack' after he fake-slept, he would've been dead. It was at that point she gave up, she thought that he was Invincible. Now then, with the **Knife** he had, which is Frisk's, what happened to her th-

"Oi Sans! Tristain to Sans!" Guiche yelled as he waved his hand in front of Sans, which shook him out of his thoughts.

Sans replied with an intelligent reply. "Huh?"

"Oi, what were you thinking about?" Guiche asked.

"Nothing really. Just a memory" Sans replied as he shrugged his shoulders, a habit he picked up. "Although," Sans said as he grinned. "What happened to you after I beat you?" Sans asked.

Guiche paled a bit after he said this, but he coughed and replied. "Montmorency was there to patch me up. She also s-slapped me after I recovered"

"That's..." Sans trailed off, finding the right words to say. "Meh"

"And, what does 'Meh' mean exactly? I heard you say that a couple of times" He asked Sans, which to he replies with a shrug of his shoulders.

"It's like..." Sans said as he shrugged his shoulder. "This" Sans then entered a 'Shoulder-shrugfest'. Guiche also followed and entered to the shrugfest.

"I do have to say, It does feel a bit relaxing" Guiche said he stopped.

Sans still hadn't stop shrugging, and as a result, his shoulders cramped. "Ow! My shoulder's cramped!" Sans said as he nurtured the cramped part.

Guiche sighed. "It's your fault" He said as he turned around and walked.

"Nooo! Don't leaf me!" Sans laughed at his own pun and the cramp mysteriously disappeared. "Huh. Laughter is the best medicine after all, huh?" He whispered to himself.

"Be a comedian-doctor then" Was all Guiche said as he left Sans alone.

* * *

 **Wow. I just exceeded past my limits and made a 4.4k chapter... Guiness Book of Local Records -When I meant local, I meant myself-. Okay then, to clarify some shiz here and there.**

 **1\. Even if Sans' HP increased to 100, his defense is still a pity. Also, he doesn't have Anti-fall damage. But that 100 HP should be useful as f**k/damn.**

 **2\. Okay, so Canon Sans will be hit in the end of the fight -I would call it a Dance of Luck and healing items-, but in this case, Since Sans has them reflexes, he could avoid and prevent attacks altogether -Meaning, if he can't dodge an attack, he would just kill the attacker instead, provided that his attack will surely kill his opponent.-**

 **3\. If you find out the person in Sans' Illusion, then I'm going to give you the plot of the story I planned so far. -Only works for them Writers I can PM. If you're a guest, then, Meh. I'm too confident no one will guess :thugface:-**

 **4\. Also, if you didn't notice, Sans functions comically, because, Why nuts?**

 **Meh. That's all to it actually. Also, Pokemon GO Ftw! I just caught a Gyarados, a Dragonite and a Rattata -What's so special about the rattata?- Meh.**

 **Review. It gives me Determination.**


	5. Crack Chapter

**Sweet Jesus! The amount of Views, Favs and Follows makes me happy! Thanks guys for all them support! Meh, guess really have to do review time, right? Meh, In dedication of the amount of stats, I make a crack chapter. Yup. Although, it shouldn't be related to the story itself much.**

 **Multipule-Characters1-Acct: Meh. I kinda get it, but still tho, your review is... Meh. *Enters shrugfest* Ow! I totally didn't cramp my shoulder!**

 **Kewl (Guest): Meh. It should be picked up quite easily. Afterall, Auburn eyes, Red hair, knows how to cook The Food... That dude should be me... -Not- :derpface:**

 **XxOmNiPoTent PriMorDial GodxX: Ha ha. Anyways, rejoice. I decided to get off my lazy ass and write your entire whole penname. Rejoice, for the heavens above is open- *Gets dragged away by Delrich***

 **REVIEW**

 **I don't own all the references and Animes used and mentioned in this chapter.**

 **Meh. That's all. Geez, long ass chapters are easily coming to me** _ **write**_ **now. Haha. Sorry, won't do that again.**

 **Review, for my resolution is to f33d 0n r3v13w$!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FoZ or Undertale. (If I did, then may God bless the world. What will happen to Undertale now...)**

Meh. I'm back Mofos! Ya miss me? Anywhos, I guess it's time to follow Sans in his Magical Familiarity story I guess... Let's g-

Chara comes out of nowhere. "Nope. Sorry Mister, you're just not coming back until Chapter 999" *Gets dragged away by Chara*

"NOOOOOOO!"

 _-BZZZT-_

"Okay," Sans said while he carefully measured the amount of acid in his test tube. "So, If I add five drops of chlorine and three drops of iodine, what will happen?" Sans then shrugged and mixed the two vials together.

*KABOOM*

"*Cough* I knew it *Cough* that was a bad *Cough* idea!..." Sans coughed and carefully looked around him. "Where am I?"

"SOAP-PRIZE MOFO!" Sans gets karate kicked to the head.

 _-BZZZT-_

"By the blessed pentagons of Magic, I call and summon thy familiar!" Louise braces for the incoming explosion.

*KA-*

"Huh?"

"Who called..." A deep voice rang out on the clearing. "FOR ASRIEL DREEMURR?! ULTIMATE GOD OF HYPER-" *Sans comes out from Heaven-knows-where and Karate Kicks Asriel to the head*

"HYPERDAFT MOFO!"

 _-BZZZT-_

 **"it's a beautiful day-"**

 **"I am the bone of my-"**

"JOHN CENA!" Sans and Shirou never got to fight. Curse John Cena all you want.

 _-BZZZT-_

Frisk dodges yet another Laser Beam Sans sent at her. She twirls gracefully in the air, spinning and using Bones as platforms. Whhen she got close enough, she slashed at Sans. Yet again, the Judge dodges it. Suddenly, he pulls out... A knife?

"GOTCHA BITC-" Sans yelled as he threw the Gae-Knifu. Yes, the Knife version of Gae Bolg.

... *Determination song here*. 'STAY DETERMI-'

"FU** YOU GAME! WHY U GIVE SANS KNIFU?!"

 _-BZZZT-_

Okay. Frisk got it this time. She dodges the cage of bones and retaliates with a slash at the head. Sans dodges. Only 5 more attacks to go before he'll activate his sleep mode and-

"Who ever said I had a sleep mode?" Sans said.

. . .

"FU**ING GAME!"

 _-BZZZT-_

"Hello Miss" Frisk said as she talked to the cashier in the counter. "Can I please refund this game?" The cashier turns around, and... Oh God no...

"What did you say kid? Wanna have a bad time?"

... *Determination song here* 'STAY D-'

"I'm sick of this game!"

 _-BZZZT-_

"John Cena may have interfered last time, but here Let's go!" Sans said while Shirou prepared.

 **"I am the Bone of my Copyright"** Sans said as he held himself from laughing

 **"I am the Bone of my- wait what?"** Shirou paused then looked at Sans. "You have got to be kidding me"

 _-BZZZT-_

"Okay, since stuff is getting quite repetitive now, let's have something else..." Sans said while reading a small slip of paper. "A quiz show! Everyone, welcome our contestants! Frisk, Saber, Caster and Ruler!" Everyone clapped and cheered at the girls.

"Okay then. Now that all of you are seated, I will give the first question" Sans said while looking at them. "First is, who am I?"

"Ezzy Question," Frisk said while pretending to smoke weed with a roll of paper. "You are Sans, the Judge, the Bad-Time giver, the Dunker, the Second Player, the anomaly, an anonymous monster, someone with Mana reserves higher than Caster and Saber combined-"

"HEY!" Caster and Saber both yelled out by Frisk paid them no attention.

"someone who is just darn sexy, someone who actually thinks to dodge, someone who is just plain badass, Someone who relied on dodging, someone who can-"

"Okay Miss Frisk, that's enough now..." Sans looked at Frisk, his left eye glowing a dangerous yellow. "And great, because of Frisk, there is a problem now."

"What is it? Sans-san?" Ruler raised her hand.

"Why dear Miss Ruler-san, someone just diddly darn answer all the diddly darn questions" Sans turned to Frisk. "Hey there amigo, chum, pal, amigo, amigo, chum, pal, friend, buddy, chum, pal, friend, amigo, taco, cheater, why did you just diddley darn answer all the diddly darn amigo, taco, sandwich, salad, burger, beer, stashes, weed, questions? Because I am going to diddly darn snap your neck"

. . . *Determination song he-*

 _-BZZZT-_

Papyrus and the other monsters gathered on Sans' room while he was sleeping. Papyrus took out a candle and placed it at the foot of Sans' bed.

"May we please pray for the soul of Sans, and so we sing, Amazing Grace" Papyrus said. "Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound, that saved-"

"*Yawn* Huh? What are you all doing at my room?" Sans looked at each monster. Each one wearing a black suit or a black dre-... Is that a candle and a gravemarker postioned on the head of his bed?!

"EVERYONE! THE ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE HAS HAPPENED!" Asgore said while he was gathering the 'troops' of the battle.

Sans may have given them all a bad time, but he was too sleepy to do so. "Di**heads." Sans muttered as he tried to sleep, in the midst of chaos.

 _-BZZZT-_

"Ruby..." Yang said while eyeing someone clad in a blue jacket and shorts. "Is that...?"

"A skeleton?" Ruby breathed out while having stars on her eyes.

"GOTCHA FRISK!" Sans said he shot a Gaster Blaster at Ruby, where Frisk was hiding behind.

*Determ-*

"SERIOUSLY?! EVEN IN THE WORLD OF RWBY?!"

 _-Mcdonalds-_

"Okay Frisk, why the *doohickey!* do you go to other animes and cartoons?"

"Why? It's fun to get chased around by you!"

*De-*

"..." Frisk placed her right hand on the mouse, and slooowwwllllyyy positioned the cursor over the Close Button of Undertale.

"OH NO YOU WON'T!"

*D-*

"Fu** you Sans"

 **Meh I guess. Okay, so the -BZZZT- replaces the scene break lines completely. Those just mean a static, like what they do on "*Insert-anime name here* on crack" stuff. I just be like, why not I make a crack chapter? Just to let off some steam (Exams are a bitch ya know). meh. Hope u all enjoyed this crack chapter. Meh. Crack o- Erm, I mean Peace Out- wait, wrong closing remarks. Oh yeah, Smoke wee- WTF IS WRONG WITH ME** _ **WRITE**_ **NOW?! -I lie every single day-**


	6. Drowning is for Life

**Lolol. Chapter here. That's all ya need to know right now.**

 **Review, Fav, Follow, I don't know. Aside from reading, why not do any of those, and if possible, all of them?**

 **"I don't own Undertale or Familiar of Zero!" I cried out as the fanfiction admin inched his way closer, with a 'BAN ACCOUNT- knife' in his hand.**

 **"Well," Admin started, putting the knife away. "You could've said so"**

 **With those words, he left, His Trenchcoat billowing in the wind. Soon, I lost the sillhouette of his figure after the golden sands of the desert. May my poor soul remember his glorious figure.**

 **XD. I'm still on crack tho!**

* * *

 **-Sans' Journal-**

The first thing I thought to do after waking up, was punching that blonde idiot after he left me. Yeah, Payback does sound exciting right now. Although, I'm not sure whether I'll deal damage or not. Shrugging that thought away, I got up on my feet -where else? My hands?- and marked a location in my mind, which was the Kitchen. Hopefully, Kirche shouldn't interfere.

No sooner as I stepped out of the confines of Louise's room, I had to dodge another hug-tackle from our beloved red-headed heroine.

"Darling~" She stood up almost instantenous and acted as if it was nothing. It took me most of my willpower to not... stare below her head level. Look like I already failed in that regard. "Good Morning Darling~ So, how was Louise?" This girl in front of me... Just greeted me AND teased me at virtually the same time.

I let out a grunt, before returning the greeting. "Good Morning to you too, Kirche" Curse my luck. It really has something to do with remembering timelines, doesn't it. Unluckily, she took this as a sign of me opening and pressed on with teasing.

"Ah~ I never thought I'll see the-" I decided to take my leave when she turned around and praised the sun and bowed down to the sky. That was one hell of an encounter. As I walked down the halls, I heard a yell from behind, followed by the sound of a rustling dress. "DARLING~" I sidestepped again as she tried to hug-tackle me again.

I let out a sigh. "You never do stop, don't you Kirche?" I'm not really annoyed- scratch that. If she keeps this up, I'm going to be just... Pissed off I gues- Scratch that again. Furious to say the least.

"It's just that Darling is so- śexy per sê" Kirche purred out the last parts of her statement. I sighed and continued walking down the hall, arriving at the flight of stairs. "Hey! Sans-darling! Stop ignoring me!" Kirche yelled out as I continued down the stairs peacefully, With each word she says, the gait in my step destabilizes, and becomes closer to a stomp than a step. "Sans! If you don't notice me, I'm going to restrain you!"

That made me stop in my tracks. Not from fear, but interest. I turned around and faced her, being sure to make eye contact. And when I said eye contact, I mean staring and boring into her very soul. Now that made her fidget around uncomfortably but she couldn't break the contact. "And how, I ask, are you going to do just that?" I asked. She muttered something I can't quite hear. "May you please say that again?"

Kirche tensed up a bit, but released it. "With magic darling~" She drew out her wand in one fluent motion and pointed it at me. After a fraction of a second, A magical chain made from earth shot out, with intentions to bind me. Reflexively, I jumped back, just in time to see the chains bind the Flaming Salamander behind me -which I didn't notice-. "Flame!" Kirche went to her familiar and tried to take him off. I took my leave from there then.

.

Okay, so there was a dragon, a flaming salamander, a giant mole, and a floating eyeball. A floating eyeball and they called the species a 'Bugbear'... I believe I have no more reason to hold back from telling the people of Tristain or Halkenegia or whatever, that they are stupid. An eye doesn't resemble a bug or a bear in anything.

"But, that's not a bug or a bear" I pointed to the eyeball, which the student insists on it.

"It's a bugbear!" He replied. To emphasize his point, he took a stick and made two words on the ground. It was 'Bug' plus 'bear' equals 'Bugbear'. I laughed at the stupid concept and summoned a bone from nowhere to act as a drawing tool.

"You see this?" I said as I wrote something on the ground. I wasn't focused on him, but I saw him nod. I wrote 'Bug' plus 'bear' and drew something that looks like a spiderbear and a koalascorpion. "Now that's a bugbear alright. A hybrid between two distinct creatures, even if it's not virtually possible" I explained. Leaving no holes to my explaination, he grunted and stomped away from me. leaving me with a Bone in hand and markings on the ground. "Sometimes, I just don't understand their logic" I said to no one in particular as I started to journey to the kitchen after a detour.

"There you are!" A shrill voice from behind me rang. I remember that voice, it was from Louise yes. "I've been looking for Hours for you!" I turned around and met her face to face. While she rants around, I only had one thing in my mind right now: I'm Hungry. "-You made me waste a lot of time and energy finding for you! So, as I said again, Don't ever do that- Are you even listening?!" She demanded as she crossed her arms at her chest, given her lack of one- Stupid thought I randomly jotted down.

I only sighed. "Well, you made me waste a lot of time and energy that I should have placed on going to the kitchen and eating" I retorted back at her. She brings back an old friend. Nine-Tails. "Oh, Hello Niney. I suppose you're here to -try to- Punish me again?" I said with a monotone voice and a deadpan expression.

"W-what!?" Louise yelled at the fact I wasn't scared at the whip anymore. "Yesterday, you were scared of this. Why not anymore?" Louise muttered to herself. Why wasn't I scared anymore? I just discovered a new technique just yesterday: Telekinesis. Yes, the Manipulation of objects without touching them. Let's say I was a natural at the ability and discovered I can lift objects easily. It also feels like when I use it, I grow invisible magnets and I lift the object or something.

"Oh hey Niney!" I said as I waved to the whip. "Goodbye Niney!" I said as I threw the whip away with my telekinesis. Her face screams of 'HERESY!' as she tried to digest the fact that Niney was gone.

Louise approaches me, without any expression and slaps me. I caressed the cheek she slapped as I retaliated with a backhanded-slap, also known as a 'Bitch-slap' by humans. I was shocked when Louise flew away with just a simple slap, then I realized that I accidentally infused my Hand with telekinesis to give me strength not normally mine. Whoops, my bad. But, I got another weapon in my arsenal now.

.

Really? The moment I entered the Dining Hall, -which looked, give or take, like a Cathedral church- people stopped chatting and stared at me. So, I did the most sensible thing and, I stared at all of them, with a soulpiercing gaze. Most froze while a few had the willpower and wits to turn away and keep silent. I sighed as I notice they won't be moving anytime soon, so I released the gaze. I used that gaze on Frisk, although she was never bothered by it. Cool I guess, I think I can practically cosplay as Medusa or something.

"It's him!" I raised my eyebrows at that. Of course I'm me. Who else should I be? After that brave and lone yell, countless others joined in and saying stuff like 'It's the mage-slayer' or the 'Ultimate Skeleton Destructor' or stuff as ridiculous as 'Skull Sniper'... Actually, on the other hand, 'Skull Sniper' did sound a bit nice and had an edgy feel to it. Nonetheless, I plopped down in a chair on the middle table, covered with black table cloth and picked out my selected breakfast meals. A bowl of mashed potato, a salad which looked like a caesar salad and a bowl of Baked Potato. I love potatos. Deal with it. But... WHERE'S THE KETCHUP?! DAMN THIS WORLD AND THEIR LACK OF THE RED BLESSED SAUCE! I sighed. This world really is technologically inferior.

As soon as they saw I was just going to eat, most of them decided to ignore me and continue on their meals. A small group of mages clad in brown cloaks approached me and asked questions.

"So Sans was it?" A boy with brown hair asked me. I nodded while I took a spoonful of Salad. "You said that Tabitha was mind controlled right?" He asked. Normally, I'll ignore people, but this one seemed different from the others. He doesn't scream of 'I'M A NOBLE BOIS!' and he is practiacally neutral and passive. That's the sole reason I answered him.

"Yes, yes she was Mind controlled" I replied while I took another bite of the salad. "Why did you ask? Even with the rumors being confirmed around?" I asked as I took another spoonful of Salad. Man, they make good Salad alright. I wondered where they got the fresh ingredients for the Salad? I noticed that the other people were eating sweet things like Pancakes and Waffles early in the morning. The salad part was essentially ignored other than me. The hot meals weren't very much touched, but there were traces of people getting from it.

"Ah. Apologies, but I only hear the rumors of her being Mind controlled from the maid, and I personally don't want Maid and Rumors to get mixed" He apologized while having a sheepish look on his face and sheepishly scratches the back of his head. "Thanks Sans" He bowed then left. Nobody approached me then, after I ignored the rest of his group. His friends screams 'I'M A NOBLE! FEAR MEH!' so I ignored them. I ate my breakfast in peace then.

That is, until a Douche with a red cloak decided to ruin the peace. "YOU!" He yelled at me. "I, Marquis de Voban, Challenge thee to a duel! That Grammont failed where I shall succeed! Meet me at Thirty Minutes, to the field of his defeat" He exclaimed a rather long speech, before he left with a heft of his cloak.

After that challenging me, everyone fell silent. Well my friends, the reason for that, is someone's gonna have a really bad time.

.

Instead of Marquis meeting me at the Field, I surprised him by arriving there first. "Well well well, Looks like you really do possess the title of 'Lightbeam Fast'. I applaud thee, bu-" I cut him off, annoyed by his prideful antics.

"Can we make this quick, I have to go somewhere" I said with a deadpan expression while impatiently tapping with my left foot, displaying a expression that I'm pissed.

"Fine, at your request, I will hasten your defeat. I am Marquis de Voban, the Returning Water," He paused as he swiftly drew his wand. "And may Brimir not let you drown" He casted a spell then.

.

I dodge the Water Spear, only for it to reform and take the shape of a boomerang, returning to the owner. On the spectators, I heard them say that was his Infamous Spell, the Returning Water. Creative name pal, just Creative. Naming a spell your own though.

"So, Do you give up and bear the mark of shame?" He asked with his chin up, if I pushed it upwards, his neck would snap.

I sighed. "Will you bear the mark of silence?" I retorted to his supposed to be insult.

Instead of usual femur-shaped Bone Spears, I summoned a Tusk-Shaped one instead. He dodges the Bonemerang and I swiftly caught it in my hand. "Copying me eh? But no matter, I shall prevail over the fakers" He said as he summoned more copies of the Water Spearmerang. I wasn't really taking him seriously. More like just testing him. I could just summon Bones over the place and end- Obliberate him.

 _Sidestep to the Right. Roll to the left._

I did so as my reflexes told me. True enough, I saw a spear impaled where I used to be standing and I found myself where I was before. I retailated with throwing my Bonemerang. He summons another Spearmerang to repel it.

"Is that all you got?" He tried to taunt me. I rinsed and repeat my procedure: Throw Bonemerang, catch it, throw it again, it breaks, summon another one, before I realize I could remotely control the Bonemerang with my Telekinesis.

I threw the Bonemerang in my hand, and made it curve in impossible directions. Would you believe a Boomerang making a complete 1080 degree turn? Anyways, I dismissed the Bonemerang, confirming my theory. He seems to notice this as a symbol of me giving up. "Giving up?" He asked rather confidently.

I denied it by launching a telekinesis-boosted Bone spear just inches above his head. Monsters honestly think that I was a psychic. It would be true, should there be a Bone-kinesis. I only changed the Gravity, as part of the breakable rules of being a Judge. I dodged another Spearmerang from my opponent.

I sighed and finally decided to stop testing him. The human mages so far, Tabitha aside, were disappointments. I shot a blunt bone spear at the back of his head, and boom! Problem solved! In an attempt to humilliate him, I turned around and faced the Spectators. "Thank you, thank you" I said as I mock bowed to the people. They laughed, and surely left, one by one.

* * *

 **-Delrich-**

You know, maybe being a spectator isn't that bad. You get to see people wherever they hide, and you get to READ their thoughts. Yep, as in READ. R-E-A-D. Oh right, I was following Sans. Okay, I lost him. I blame the author for writing me like this. Oh right, the writer did give me a GPS for characters. I took it out and saw a pointer glowing at the west of me, Thirty Meters.

"-I cannot stress how important it is to ask me before doing ridiculous stuff like that!" Louise yelled at Sans, where in she miraculously managed to find the whip Sans called 'Niney'.

"Well, I gave him a really bad time" Sans deadpanned with a personality different from his thoughts, which were: _'I still wonder how humans produce Mana in their bodies... Maybe it has something to do with their Souls? I don't know. I was only exposed to the world of Humans about a few days ago, then again, A few Hours then I already researched a Portal-'_ Yup. His mask is so damned effective alright. It managed to trick ALL people into thinking he's just a comedian who managed to be just so OP...

"I don't care that you gave him a Bad time, I care why you did it!" Louise yelled out so loud, that even as a Celestial observer, my ears rang out. Sans wasn't that lucky and he lost his sense of balance. He fell down I mean. I read his thoughts again.

 _'Damn. That was about Fifty or possible Sixty Gigahertz... That shouldn't be possible, unless she used Magic. But, she never drew her wand or chanted something. I'm surprise I didn't have a concussion right now-'_ Yes. That should be enough of Sans' monotone thoughts. Whatever. I end this journal log now.

* * *

 **-No One really in particular-**

Sans, after once again escaping the clutches of the clutz-filled Heroine who seems to take Heroin everyday, made his way to the Library. After taking a Library Card, he swiftly sifted through the books, finding for something rather intersting. After Five minutes of sifting through and reading the covers of the spine of the books, He got something interesting. In the title read _Within the History of Brimir_ which was, well pretty much a History book to them.

Sans opened the book and read the first page, you know, the Roman Numerals of a book. The best part of being born into the species _Sans-Skeletopia_ , In fact, any type of Sans is that you tend to be attracted to Knowledge. Sans skimmed through the Author's Notes, regarding something about 'It may have historical errors' and stuff like that. He read the real first page and saw a glossary of sorts. Within, it contained information about Brimir and his familiars.

"So, I'm practically a Vindälf?" Sans muttered to no one in particular. "Well, that explains the rather friendliness of creatures to me"

"I see you got the book I was looking for" said a voice from behind Sans, making him almost snap his neck from the sheer speed of the turn.

"Yes, you mind if I read it for a bit?" Sans asked to the Teacher-mage named Colbert. The teacher took a seat in front of Sans.

Colbert blinked. "Ah, yes yes, I don't mind, I have plenty of time" He replied to Sans. At the signal, Sans stuck his eyes to the book. He skimmed through again, finding something interesting. Aside from the Familiars' abilities, there doesn't seem to be anything more interesting.

"Here, and thanks" Sans said as he gave the book the waiting Colbert. He nodded and read the book. Sans sighed and sat up frm his seat. He left the Library from there on.

.

Sans tensed up as did Tabitha. They stared at each other, the air crackling with potent, dangerous magical energy. Sans sighed, then dropped his magic. Sans then turned around, forgetting the rather strange and possibly dangerous meeting with the bluette.

Just as he was going to take a step, the bluette called out to him. "Sans right?"

"Yes" Sans replied, not bothering to turn around to face the bluette. "Why did you ask exactly?" There wasn't any body movements from Sans. Talking to him in this state was like talking to a replying statue. A cold, heartless one that is.

"Sorry" Sans' eyes widened slightly at that, but otherwise kept his cool demeanor on, and by cool, people mean harshly cold.

"Yeah, just, don't get Mind controlled again" Sans said and left, leaving no room for Tabitha to ask how he found out.

* * *

 **Meh. Expect me to write an average of 3-4k long Chapters from now on. I realized something that I can flesh out chapters even more than I did before. Meh. Why I write multiple POVS? Experimentation to be honest. Meh. I don't know, I'm on crack right now. Remember that fact.**

 **Anyway, Voban de Marquis? Gives a ring? Meh. Two words. Cam Pione. Yes, that's two words, not one, but if you remove the spacing between the two words, you can fuse it to one, If you add the space again between the word, you get two words. The Universe is more complex that we think. We can split the word into Two, or Four, or even Forty-Two, which is the me- Okay. I'm really on crack right now.**

 **Anyways, Crack out guys!**


End file.
